


Like a Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance, Rose is mentioned, and Gamzee, and terezi, everyone else is just vaguely mentioned, so is Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Vikki! </p>
<p>It was like a dance, a casual changing of partners except with every switch, they got farther and farther away.</p>
<p>But like every dance, they soon found their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikki/gifts).



It was like a dance, a casual changing of partners except with every switch, they got farther and farther away.

xXx  


The first few months, Kanaya figured out how her Rainbow Drinker ways worked.

She could take blood from others, and she did take from Rose whenever the girl offered, but her blood pulsed with want for the blood of he who changed her.

When she hesitantly approached him about it, she was met with a wary but trustful look.

It was his fault, he said, and if there was any way he could help his best friend, he would.

They established a pattern, and spent their time afterwards talking while Karkat recovered from his blood loss.

Once, they spent an evening talking about their lost friends. Karkat avoided mentioning his name, but Kanaya knew that he missed Sollux, and that he felt guilty for wanting to see him more than any of the others.

But when Rose started drinking and Dave expressed his own worries, Kanaya knew she had to step in.

Their almost nightly talks began to cease as Rose’s habits grew. Kanaya would excuse herself as soon as she was sure Karkat wouldn’t faint from the blood loss.

Karkat began to miss the Jadeblood’s gentle touch, before becoming angry at himself for being so selfish- Rose needed her.

But it didn’t change the fact that he needed Kanaya just as much.

xXx

When Gamzee officially broke it off with Karkat, Kanaya forced herself away from Rose, asking Dave to keep an eye on her, and went to spend the night with Karkat.

At first he ignored her. He didn’t want to talk to anyone and he especially didn’t want to talk to Kanaya. But her soft hand on his cheek, and her gentle look won him over and he spent the night curled in her lap letting his tears and anger out, her hand gently soothing him. 

But no matter the fact that they were in the midst of being pale for each other, Kanaya could not, and would not, stop tending to Rose.

It was a horrible feeling, to be jealous of his almost moirail’s matesprit. But Karkat couldn’t help it. He didn’t have anyone else but Kanaya and she had Rose to take care of.

Still, she did stay more often now. They didn’t spend all night together anymore, but Kanaya willingly stayed longer than she had, confessing once that she wished she could have the same peace of mind with Rose.

Sometimes after talking they would both get up, play a song on one of the husktops, and dance to the music. Sometimes it was elegant and they ended with small smiles. Other times the music was fast paced and they would stop, chests heaving, before exchanging smiles.

All was well with their relationship, though it still wasn’t official. The hurt from Karkat’s breakup with Gamzee was still there, and Kanaya was unsure on how to really approach it.

But they took what they had and went with it.

xXx

It took finding out about Gamzee and Terezi for it to become official. 

When Kanaya found out, her first reaction was to take Karkat and hide him away from everything. She knew the wound from their breakup was still raw, yet she knew it’d be worse for him if he found out later that everyone knew but him.

His reaction surprised her though. She had expected a shred of, well, anything. Instead he shrugged, adverting his eyes from her.

It doesn’t matter to him, he said quietly, it’s her life. Not his.

Kanaya’s heart broke, watching her emotionally drained friend. She hesitated before reaching out, gently cupping his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

It’s okay to care, she said. It’s okay to be upset, to wish things were different. It’s okay to want to break down.

He didn’t break down fully, his eyes bright and determined not to cry. But he did reach out, his arms wrapping around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. 

Her hand gently kneaded at his back, resting her forehead against his as she very carefully brushed their horns together. 

Karkat let out a soft chirp, his hands lightly tightening around Kanaya’s waist before relaxing, speaking the soft question that they’ve both wanted to hear for a while.

WIll you be my moirail?

XxX

But like every dance, they soon found their way back to each other.


End file.
